Many of those who prepare tax returns are familiar with the myriad tax-return-preparation-software products currently available. Typically, these products enable a user to prepare a tax return by leading the user through a series of interview questions that solicit information necessary to prepare the return. Many of these questions are infamous for their tendency to cause the return preparer to be confused about the type and/or amount of data needed to answer the question. While these tax-return products often do provide links to information that can clear up the preparer's confusion, these links invariably require the preparer to transition away from display of the interview question to display of one or more pages of the desired information. Consequently, the preparer may find it difficult or otherwise inconvenient to navigate back to the interview question once the desired information is obtained.